


Cinquanta sfumature di Batman

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [5]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: AU, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Batman V Superman]Ho sempre immaginato un possibile incontro tra Clark e Bruce diverso da quello del Canon, che prendesse in giro 50 sfumature di Grigio. In fondo Clark sembrava tanto Ana con quegli occhiali mentre vedeva Bruce scendere dalla limousine.





	Cinquanta sfumature di Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> BATMAN V SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent Omega Clark e Alpha Bruce

Cinquanta sfumature di Batman

 

Clark deglutì a vuoto e si premette gli occhiali contro il naso

L’odore pungente di Bruce gli punse le narici, ebbe un mancamento e ricadde pesantemente sul tappeto, Wayne si voltò e lo vide rialzarsi gemendo. Lo raggiunse con passo cadenzato, chiuse la porta e gli porse una mano, Kent l’afferrò tremante. Nel toccarlo avvertì delle scariche elettriche percorrergli la schiena e lo lasciò andare di scatto, si rimise in piedi e indietreggiò, sbattendo contro la porta chiusa.

“Si può sapere come è riuscito a passare?” domandò secco Wayne. La sua mandibola era serrata, il suo mento sporgente.

Clark arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, rabbrividendo, sollevò un registratore e una risma di fogli spiegazzati.

“Mi hanno fatto passare prima per l’intervista. La sua segretaria ha detto…” si giustificò con voce tremante.

L’odore di Kent punse le narici di Bruce che indietreggiò.

< Mai sentito niente del genere, è così esotico. Sembra quasi provenire da un altro pianeta… e ha appena raggiunto la maturazione > pensò. Si grattò l’orecchio e si allontanò, guardò le alte guglie dei grattacieli oltre il vetro.

“Mi aspettavo la premio Pulitzer Lois Lane” rispose gelido. 

Clark raggiunse una sedia e vi appoggiò i fogli con sopra il registratore, cercò tra le sue tasche una penna.

“La mia fidanzata non è potuta venire. Era molto malata, ma il giornale ha mandato me” rispose.

Bruce si voltò, lo vide tastarsi e notò il corpo muscoloso dell’altro, stretto da una camicia i cui bottoni tremavano, dei pantaloni neri di una taglia più grande e una giacca consunta. Afferrò una matita e si sporse porgendogliela, Clark la prese tra le dita tremanti, boccheggiando.

“Grazie” esalò.

“Si sieda. Così iniziamo” ordinò Wayne.

Kent si affrettò ad obbedire, mettendosi fogli e registratore sulle gambe tremanti.

“Il mio nome è Bruce Wayne, come ovviamente saprà” disse Bruce.

< Forse è meglio non fargli sapere che prima di quest’intervista non sapevo neanche esistesse. Non mi sono mai interessato a Gotham, mi sembrava un crogiolo di follia e malvagità. Ho sbagliato, è proprio qui che andrebbe portata la giustizia. In un posto così vicino e così lontano, separato solo da un fiume > pensò.

“Di cosa si occupano specificatamente le Wayne Enterpraise?” chiese Kent, accendendo il registratore.

“L’industria era sempre stata di pura produzione bellica, ma in onore di mio padre, ho iniziato a occuparmi anche di beneficenza e volontariato. Adesso possiamo vantare la costruzione di ospedali, metropolitane, telescopi…”. Iniziò a enumerare Bruce.

“Però siete ancora un’industria di armi?”. Lo interruppe Kent.

“Allora lei è davvero un giornalista” disse Wayne, sedendosi sulla scrivania, accavallando le gambe. 

Clark le guardò e deglutì, i suoi occhi si tinsero di rosso mentre si focalizzava sul movimento del suo piede.

“Sì. L’industria bellica è tra le più remunerative e non mi vergogno a dire che servono soldi per aiutare gli altri. Alle volte bisogna avere un lato oscuro, per poter fare del bene” rispose Bruce.

Kent rispose:

“La vostra città conosce molto bene il lato oscuro. Il vostro eroe cittadino è un uomo vestito da pipistrello che spesso si è elevato a giudice e giuria”.

“Sempre meglio di quello che osanna il resto del mondo. Gotham mi ha insegnato a diffidare dei ‘clown’” rispose Wayne.

Clark scrisse degli appunti su uno dei fogli con la matita, se la portò alle labbra e la succhiò.

Bruce avvertì le tempie pulsare, mentre lo fissava farlo e se le massaggiò, ingoiò saliva vedendolo mordersi il labbro inferiore.

“Tornando a lei. Il pubblico vuole sapere se ha qualche nuova fiamma, lei è famoso per le diverse belle donne con cui è stato…”. Cambiò discorso Kent.

Bruce si grattò con l’indice sotto il labbro.

“Solo con le donne? Vorrei ricordare alla stampa che mi sono fatto tra i migliori attori Beta del nostro secolo. Trovo limitante per un’Alpha limitarsi, nonostante cantanti, ballerine d’opera e modelle non mi dispiacciano”. Si guardò le dita di una delle due mani e fece un basso sospiro.

“Lei sta dicendo di essere omosessuale dichiarato?” chiese Clark, inarcando un sopracciglio moro. Osservò gli occhi blu dell’altro e avvertì la gola secca.

“Mi sto dicendo bisessuale. Non ne ho mai fatto mistero, ne ho parlato anche nell’intervista su ‘Total Black’. Mentre per i nomi può leggere l’articolo su Vanity fair” rispose Wayne, leccandosi le labbra. Appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania e si piegò in avanti, guardandolo in viso.

“Quindi lei ha occhio in fatto di relazioni, oltre che d’affari?” chiese Clark.

“Sì e ti posso dire che tu, ad esempio, sei uno dei migliori ‘esemplari’ che io abbia mai visto” scandì Wayne.

“Lei scherza. Mi guardi…” rispose Kent, ticchettandosi con la matita sulle labbra.

“La sto guardando, signor?” chiese Bruce. 

“Kent” esalò Clark, sporgendo il bacino, avvertiva delle fitte al basso ventre, sporse le labbra e ansimò.

“Lei mi sembra un esemplare meraviglioso. Mi faccia indovinare, Omega?” gli chiese Wayne. Gli sfilò gli occhiali e si rifletté nelle iridi color cielo di Superman.

Clark mugolò, si strusciò contro la sedia e aprì completamente le gambe, i suoi fogli caddero per terra.

“S-sì” biascicò.

< Ho il DNA di centinaia di Omega che si facevano possedere da una macchina da riproduzione per riprodursi. Potrei dirmi l’Omega supremo, maledizione > pensò, le sue orecchie erano vermigli e gli fischiavano.

Bruce gli spense il registratore e lo posò sulla scrivania.

“Penso che questo non ci sia bisogno di lasciarlo ai posteri” gli disse all’orecchio, gli accarezzò il cavallo dei pantaloni facendogli sfuggire un lungo gemito di piacere. Gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer, gli prese il membro tra le mani ed iniziò ad accarezzarglielo.

“I-io… sento un forte richiamo, verso di lei…” ammise Clark. I suoi glutei fremettero, schiudendosi, mentre all’interno diveniva umido e liscio. Bruce gli rimise in bocca la matita e lo guardò succhiare, mentre sfilava i pantaloni e i boxer di entrambi.

Clark rischiò di ingoiare la matita, Bruce gliela sfilò di bocca facendola cadere a terra e gli passò entrambe le mani sui glutei, sentendoli rigidi e levigati.

“Sei già pronto?” gli chiese.

Kent gorgogliò, le labbra sporte e vermiglie, leggermente umide di saliva.

“Ottimo” disse Wayne, lo issò per le braccia e si sedette sotto di lui, se lo fece sedere addosso e lo penetrò.

Clark urlò, afferrandogli con forza le spalle ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù rapidamente, facendosi prendere a fondo.

“Non vedevi l’ora?” gli chiese Wayne, leccandogli il collo.

“A-ancora… sì, ti prego” gemette Kent. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare una ciocca mora dal taglio squadrato.

Wyane gli strofinò il naso sulla giugulare.

“Tu non lo hai un Alpha, vero?” gli chiese.

“No”. La risposta di Clark fu in kryptoniano, mentre si dimenava furiosamente con il bacino.

< Superman… parecchio diverso da come lo immaginavo > dedusse Wayne, mentre il suo membro si dilatava. Lo morse alla giugulare, facendogli sfuggire un ululato di piacere. Lo immobilizzò con il suo membro e diede delle spinte più forte, facendolo gemere e strillare desideroso.

Bruce digrignò i denti, afferrandolo con foga e diede delle spinte con tutta la sua forza, il suo viso contratto dallo sforzo era rigato dal sudore.

“Ora mi appartiene, signor Kent” gli disse all’orecchio.

Clark aprì le gambe così tanto da farle scricchiolare, i suoi occhi erano piegati e le sue labbra si erano piegate involontariamente in un sorriso.

< La sua fidanzata non avrebbe proprio dovuto farla venire nella tana del lupo > pensò Wayne, venne dentro di lui facendolo gorgogliare. Scivolò fuori da lui e se lo adagiò contro.

“Però questo è meglio non dirlo nell’intervista” sussurrò.


End file.
